Do You Remember?
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone for 318 years, he accepted to be a Guardian, he have his first believers but something inside him is still missing. It's like there's a spot in his heart that is still empty, something he wanted or more needed. One day he meets this girl named Rapunzel the queen of Spring. And something about Rapunzel makes him whole again,
1. Meeting the Seasons

**Chapter one: Meeting the Seasons**

* * *

It was a usual day of mischief for Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. Today he's wandering around his hometown, Burgess. Since it's two weeks away from Spring he needs to make it up to Jamie with a snowball fight. He haven't visited Jamie and the other kids because he's a full-time Guardian now. He have duties and responsibilities.

When he passed through the forest, something caught his eye. A part of the forest have blooming flowers and budding grass but it's currently Winter.

He landed on that part of the forest. With his staff he tapped the tree's bark, covering it with frost. He walked backwards to enjoy the flowers. The flowers are blooming,colorful and fragrant. It's weird though, he's not really fund of flowers because he's a boy and flowers is more of a girl stuff, obviously. Then he bumped to something, when he turned around it was a girl.

A flash of memory entered his mind. The same memory of him saving his sister, but there's more. After he fell into the lake a girl with brown pixie-cut hair and emerald green eyes dove in and tried to save him but failed. The memory ended.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't really paying attention on where I'm going," the girl quickly said, picking up her basket of flowers and apples. "I'm sorry too, let me help you with that," Jack helped picking up the flowers and apples and putting them in the basket.

"It's okay, I can do it myself," the girl shook her head. Jack stood up,"Wait a minute, you can see me?" he asked.

"Yeah, am I not supposed to? I mean we're both spirits am I right?" the girl stood up, giggling.

Jack have a better view of what she looks like. The girl have blonde hair tied into a thick braid with flowers that stopped below her ankles. She's wearing a purple dress that consists a lavander corset top tied with a pink lace. The skirt is darker shade of purple, but still bright and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. She's barefooted and she have a basket on her other hand.

"You're a spirit, too?" Jack asked dumb-founded. "Yeah. I'm Rapunzel, spirit of Spring," the girl extended her hand. Jack stared at it then realized, "Oh, I'm Jack. Jack Frost, spirit of Winter, Guardian of fun," Jack shook Rapunzel's hand.

"Jack Frost? Bunny and Tooth tells me tales about you," Rapunzel rubbed her hands together, feeling cold. "Bunny and Tooth? You know them?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"Uh-huh, I help Bunny with the Easter eggs and I lend some of my helpers to Tooth," Rapunzel smiled. Jack stared at her with awe.

"Oh, look at the time, I should get going! Spring is two weeks away and I have preparations to do," Rapunzel planted a seed on the ground then sprinkled some dust substance on it.

"Can I help in any way?" Jack smirked. "Uh, I suppose you can help a little, my fairies are a bit protective if there's an unknown visitor but yeah I guess you can help," Rapunzel hid her hands behind her back.

"Great, let's go then," Jack floated. "I don't fly and my tulip would take us there faster," Rapunzel took a step backwards then a gigantic tulip sprouted from the ground and opened slowly.

* * *

"Whoa," Jack chuckled, Rapunzel hopped in the tulip, gesturing Jack to do the same. "I think the flower is to small for us," Jack observed the flower. "My tulip is larger than it looks, trust me," Rapunzel smiled. Jack nodded then floated inside and Rapunzel closed the flower and she was right. The flower is bigger than it looks. After a few seconds the flower opened again.

They were teleported in front of a cave covered with vines. Rapunzel and Jack entered the cave.

Behind the cave was a beautiful tower covered with vines and flowers. Behind the tower flows a magnificent waterfall, its water reflecting the sunlight.

Then one of Bunny's hole appeared on the ground. "Hello Sunshine," Bunny hopped out of the hole.

"Hi Bunny!" Rapunzel hugged the six foot pooka. "What's Frostbite doin' here?" Bunny turned to Jack. "He said he wanted to help, " Rapunzel cheerfully said.

"Okay, but if you do something horrible to little Rapunzel you'll be dead to me," Bunny glared at Jack, "Why are you so attached to her? Huh, Cottontail?" Jack glared back.

"She's like a daughter to me, mate. She's a spring spirit wot' do ye' excpect? Well, in this case I don't have to worry, she have Pascal, Flame and her warrior pixies with her, they'll deal with you," Bunny smirked. While Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pascal? Where are you?" Rapunzel called out. "Hmm.. probably playing with Flame," Rapunzel smirked.

"By the way Rapunzel, I need to colors from you for this Easter," Bunny hopped to Rapunzel. "I think, Pacific blue with golden glitters," Rapunzel fiddled with a loose strand on her braid, smiling. "Thanks, mate," Bunny hopped in his holes and disappeared.

"Where's your work shop?" Jack asked.

"Behind the waterfalls,"

* * *

The water of the falls divided into two to make way for Rapunzel and Jack. Inside of the waterfalls are working pixies.

"Okay, everyone! Let's take five!" Rapunzel clapped her hands, the pixies headed to little cherry blossom trees and rested. "Let me take you for a tour!" Rapunzel took Jack's cold hand and strolled.

"Here's where the flowers are painted," Rapunzel walked to a table with a lot of paint and paintbrush and sprays. "Here's where the herbs get there smell and taste," the table was filled with different kinds of herbs.

"And here's the main part. The dust, it's what we use to help the early bloomers bloom faster than the others. This is a cherry blossom dust, it will help the cherry blossoms look prettier than usual," Rapunzel smiled.

"C-can you teach me how to make these?" Jack smirked.

"Sure, role up your sleeves and let's start working!" Rapunzel took a baking roller-like pin from one of the drawers.

"A spoonful of frosting, some cherry blossom petals, a handful of pollen and a kiss of the sun," Rapunzel gestured every ingredient and placed it on the table.

"A spoonful of frosting and a kiss of the sun?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, it's just what I call them, the frosting is really just pixie dust and the kiss from the sun is a sprinkle of my magic," Rapunzel grinded the ingredients with her rolling pin.

"Here, place your hand in each ends and gently roll them on the petals," Rapunzel took Jack's hand and placed it on the handle of the rolling pin.

Jack tried so many times. It's either to fine or to thick, it seems like he can't do it like Rapunzel makes it.

"Having a hard time?" Rapunzel giggled, "Yeah," Jack smirked.

"Let me help you, grinding these aren't so hard, really. You just need to be gentle, treat it gently and slowly. You'll get the hang of it," Rapunzel placed her hands over Jack's and guided Jack's. Her head leaning on Jack's shoulder. Jack is a little taller than Rapunzel.

Jack felt butterflies on his stomach with the Spring spirit's touch.

Before he knew it, there was a bunch of armored pixies poking him violently with little spears.

"Hey, hey. Stop it! ouch," Jack waved his hands in defeat. "Warriors assemble!" Rapunzel yelled, the armored pixies stopped attacking the Winter spirit and lined up. "Sorry, they're not comfortable with a new visitor around," Rapunzel giggled nervously.

"Feisty little creatures are they?" Jack sarcasticaly said. Then a little girl about ten years old walked in. She have ash black hair with red glowing streaks tied into a pony tail, she have hazel eyes. She's wearing a red short sleeved hoodie, a brown ruffled skirt that stops on her mid thigh, a black belt with a whip, and a pair of ankle boots.

"Who's he?!" she screamed, pointing at Jack. "Flame, this is Jack Frost, spirit of Winter. Jack that is Flame Twilights, spirit of Summer.

"Oh, here's Pascal," Flame took a green chameleon from her shoulder and gave it to Rapunzel. "Thanks," Rapunzel smiled.

"Twilights," Jack smirked. "Frostie," Flame crossed her arms. It's really normal for a winter spirit and a summer spirit to hate each other's guts since their the complete opposite.

Flame's signature color is red. Jack's signature color is blue. Flame is the hottest being on the planet next to the Earth's core, not like Jack she's a child. Her power is controlling fire, releasing heat waves and everything that includes warmth. Jack is the coldest being on the planet, he's a teenager. His power obviously includes everything cold. But they have something in common, they are both mischief and trouble makers, although Jack is more mature compared to Flame.

"I bet your here to destroy Easter again, like the '68?" Flame teased. "Nah, I'm just here to help," Jack smirked. "Yeah like your good with flowers," Flame chuckled. "What makes you so brilliant?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder. Flame glared at Jack then suddenly the ingredients behind her burned and turned into ashes. "Perfect!" Flame exclaimed showing it to Rapunzel. Rapunzel placed Flame's creation with the perfectly made dust.

"You may wanna beat that," Flame stuck out her tongue. "Very mature," Jack rolled his eyes and continued grinding.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N:**_ Hi there! This is my first Jackunzel fanfic so please go easy on me with the random fluff. I own nothing except my O.C.s (original character/original creature)_

_Flame is inspired by Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-it Ralph. She's feisty, naughty and sweet. Her hair turns into flames when she's angry. Her hazel eyes turn to mad red when she's also angry or in rage. Her whip turns to flames by her will, she obviously the opposite of Jack Frost._

_Here are their differences:_

_- Jack is a boy, Flame is a girl_

_-Jack is a teenager, Flame is a kid_

_-Jack is Winter, Flame is Summer_

_-Jack is cold (literally), Flame is hot (literally)_

_-Jack is pale, Flame is lightly tanned_

_There's more to be mentioned but I'll write them in the next chapters. Please review and suggest!_


	2. Rivals and Lame Excuses

**Chapter two: Rivals and Lame Excuses**

* * *

"Okay, yesterday you ditched our snowball fight for a girl, did I get that right?" Jamie asked Jack while molding a snowball, "Don't use the word 'ditch' kiddo, I'll say 'I skipped our snowball fight yesterday for a girl' " Jack threw a snowball at Caleb.

"But is it true? That you found another spirit your age and the spirit is a girl?" Pippa tossed a snowball at Sophie while Sophie threw it to Cupcake. "Yeah, she's amazing," Jack leaned against his staff. "What's she like?" Cupcake asked while wiping the snow off her face.

"She have golden hair, braided that reached down her ankles, she have emerald green eyes, pink lips , lightly tanned skin and she wears a beautiful lavander dress that's just 'wow' " Jack took a handful of snow and molded it.

"Ooh, somebody's in _love_," Sophie jumped up and down. "How do you know about love?" Jack smirked asking the jumping girl. "Her fairytale books have princesses and princes that will find true love," Jamie answered for his sister.

"What's her name?" Claude asked, "Rapunzel, yeah I know it's a weird name," Jack swung his staff to his shoulder. The kids looked at each other then started to sang and skip around Jack.

"_Jack and Rapunzel sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" all of them laughed. "Very funny," Jack smiled, "When can we meet your _giiirlfrieeend_?," Caleb teased. "She's not my girlfriend," Jack threw a snowball at Caleb's face. "Yet," Jamie added.

"What?" Jack chuckled, "She's not your girlfriend... yet," Jamie smirked. "Look at the time, I'll come back tomorrow I promise!" Jack flew up not far from the ground.

"Off to visit your girlfriend?!" Pippa yelled. "She's not my girlfriend!" Jack yelled back, "Yet!" Jamie added.

* * *

**Rapunzel's Place**

Before Jack entered the cave of vines he heard two voices arguing. The first one is Flame's voice, the other one is a male's voice. Jack entered seeing Flame and a man of an average height and build with short, dark brown hair that falls a bit into his eyes and a scruffy goatee. The man is wearing a dark denim vest, a white polo, brown pants and a pair of brown boots. Both Flame and the man didn't notice that Jack was there.

"Eugene, stop drying up the flowers! Rapunzel needs dead petals which died naturally not on purpose!" Flame shrieked, her eyes turning to mad red and her streaks glowing brightly. "Same thing, I'm helping her for pete's sake," the man continued with his power. The man appears to be an autumn spirit.

"No you're not, you're killing her crossbreeds!" Flame unsheathed her whip. "Chill okay! I can undo!" the man waved his hands, the crossbreeds' life was retrieved. Then he continued drying up the others.

Flame's hair turned into flames then she's starting to get surrounding by an orange aura, she turned her whip to fire then hit it against the ground and it released a heat wave. Both the autumn spirit and Jack blacked out.

* * *

Jack woke up hearing two girls' voices.

"Flame, I told you to get hold of yourself. You might kill someone, even if their immortal. It's a good thing my pixies are all behind the waterfall or their wings would be toast," Rapunzel said while wiping a cold towelette at Jack's forehead.

"Look, I did what I did. I saved your rare flowers," Flame crossed her arms, being stubborn.

"But you would've killed Jack and Eugene," Rapunzel left the cold towelette on Jack's fore head and wiped a new on on Eugene's forehead.

"It's their fault for visiting you daily, they know Corona isn't their season. And they said climate change is my fault," Flame smirked. "Their just being kind for helping," Rapunzel headed to the kitchen.

Jack sat up, "Look who's awake!" Flame said, "Where's my staff?!" Jack looked under the pillow, and around. "Hold your horses, Snowball! Rain is just figuring out what you stupid staff does," Flame smirked.

"Rain? Who's Rain?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Oh good you're awake, your staff is with Rain, the spirit of rains and storms," Rapunzel smiled.

"If you didn't visit today, you would've still have your precious staff and you wouldn't be melting right now," Flame sat on a corner. Jack just gave the younger spirit a glare.

"Sorry for her attitude, she have a horrible past. Well, at least that's what she said, she never mentions her past," Rapunzel mumbled.

"Ra-punzel, I can't figure out what zhis' stick do," a girl with wavy blue hair walked in. She's wearing a dress that consists a pacific blue corset top tied with a black lace, her skirt is puffy and it stops three inches below her knees, the skirt's color is navy blue. The sleeves are short and puffier than Rapunzel's. The sleeves' color is also navy blue. She's wearing a pair of black rain boots and she have a black umbrella on one hand and she's holding Jack's staff on the other.

"Jack, this is Rainielle she's French, Rainielle this is Jack," Rapunzel motioned every word.

"Here's your staff, it's very nice to meet you Jshack," Rainielle smiled.

Eugene woke up, "Rapunzel, here's some dried up petals like what you needed," he got up and gave his satchel to Rapunzel.

"That's very kind of you, but next time dry up your own garden," Rapunzel crossed her arms.

Eugene glared at Jack, "Jack Frost, I thought it was you," he smirked. "Eugene Autumns, what's your business here?" Jack smirked.

"I'm helping Sunshine, you?" Eugene looked down at the teenage spirit. (A/N: According to wikia Flynn Rider is 26 years old, weird right?), "I'm here to help Punzie, you know you shouldn't be here, you're the complete opposite of Spring," Jack huffed.

"_Rapunzel, ist das, was diese kaltblütigen Geist denn hier überhaupt_?" Eugene asked Rapunzel (translation: Rapunzel, what is this cold-blooded spirit doing in here anyway?")

Rapunzel replied in German,"_Eugene, er hilft mir, wie du mir geholfen sind_," (transalation:Eugene, he's helping me, like you're helping me)

"What are they saying?" Jack asked Flame. "Their speaking German, duh, Rapunzel can speak different languages," Flame rolled her eyes. "Wow," Jack chuckled.

"_Pouvons-nous commencer à faire de la poussière de printemps?_" Rainielle spoke in French.(transalation:Can we just start making the Spring dust?)

"_Bonne idée Rainielle, laissez-nous au travail!" _Rapunzel replied in French.(transalation:Good idea Rainielle, let's get to work!)

Jack and Flame sat on one corner staring at the other spirits who were talking foreign languages. Jack was feeling dizzy with all the foreign words, while Flame acted normal. It seems that Flame is dealing with the foreign language talk ever since she befriended Rapunzel.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N:**_ Isn't that chapter fun? Eugene is an autumn spirit, Rainielle is obviously a spirit of storms and rains. If you're wondering why Rapunzel is speaking German the explanation is easy. Rapunzel is a character from the German-folk tale 'Rapunzel'. Eugene is just, well, I made him originally born in Corona is in Germany,I thinl but you get the picture. _

_Rainielle's full-name is Rainielle Aqualifique. I dunno I just felt like doing foreign languages, maybe I might add my first language 'tagalog' and claim that Flame is an asian. I dunno, I'll think about it, what do you think? Please review,suggest, follow, favorite! It's your decision to make..._


	3. A Traitor in the Shadows

**Chapter three: A Traitor in the Shadows**

* * *

After the season spirits made the dust, some of them have to run because they have duties.

Rain started her first days of rain in some tropical countries like Philippines. Eugene have some 'duties' in some countries. Flame said she wants to enjoy her last days of Summer before Rainielle takes over.

Leaving the two other spirits, Rapunzel and Jack.

"So.." Jack swung his staff to his shoulder, "So.. " Rapunzel rubbed her elbows. "Do you want some cookies? There's some in the kitchen, freshly baked," Rapunzel smirked,"Sure," Jack nodded. The Spring spirit ran to her kitchen.

Jack looked at the paintings on the walls, one was filled with flowers,swirls and snowflakes. One was filled with star charts, constellations. The rest was covered with different kinds of designs. Then a wall caught his eye, it was covered with velvet curtains. He pulled it open.

Big surprise it was. The painting was.. was him as a human and the girl who tried to save him, they were sitting on a log, talking. They're hands together.

"You know it's rude to look at a girl's private things," Rapunzel said with a plate of cookies on her hands, "Oh, I don't mean to. But you don't mind if I ask you, who's that girl and why do you know me as a human?" Jack floated down to Rapunzel.

"Of course, you don't remember," Rapunzel smiled weakly but her eyes looked sad. "I don't remember? Rapunzel, I have no memories of my past for the last 300 years, I never really have time to finish all of my memories," Jack grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders. "I-I'm sorry but.. you should figure it out yourself," Rapunzel said sheepishly, almost mumbling. Jack just stared at her.

Rapunzel placed the cookies on the table and ran to the kitchen.

(scene cut)

* * *

**Pitch's Lair**

"It's a good thing you remember to visit my little one," Pitch patted the head of the girl. The girl was wearing a black cloak covering her face and her body. She only appears as a shadow.

"I have made contact with your enemy, Father. He have no idea you're coming," the girl said. "Excellent, now what is he currently doing?" Pitch glided across the room.

"Take a look," the girl handed Pitch a crystal ball, her hand have scars made by cuts and whips. Pitch took the crystal ball. He waved his hand above it and it made ripples. It showed Jack and Rapunzel talking.

"Interesting, interesting, Jack Frost with the Guardians' Sunshine. This will be easy," Pitch laughed evily. "Devion, keep a close eye between them, I'll take care of the rest," Pitch looked at the cloaked girl.

"Yes.. father," the girl used shadow travel like her father does.

"Poor Jack Frost, can't remember who little Rapunzel is in his human life," Pitch glared at the crystal ball and said it with a teasing tune.

* * *

"Hello fellow spirits!" Flame barged in the window. "Flame, your back early," Rapunzel smiled at the young spirit, "Well, nobody's on the beaches today cause it's raining so yeah, I'm definitely early," Flame wrinkled her nose.

"Aww, is the summer spirit sad because nobody wants to play with her?" Jack teased. "Look! It's the boy who can't remember his past!" Flame smirked. "What do you know about my past? I saved my sister from drowning. What did you do and you became a spirit?" Jack looked down at the small spirit.

"I gave up! I'm born as a spirit! You don't know who you're talking to!" Flame hissed, "Hmph, you gave up. How could you be born spirit?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know anything about my past and leave it that way," Flame said crossing her arms. Jack got curious of how Flame is a born-spirit.

"Whoa, there! This season rivalry have to stop before you destroy my tower," Rapunzel smirked. "Yeah, I have to go. See yah' Rapunzel.. Flame," Jack flew to the North pole.

* * *

**Guardian Meeting**

"Guys, do you know anybody who is born-spirit?" Jack sat down on North's desk. "Born-spirit? I don't think so Jack," Tooth fluttered around, half facing her fellow Guardian, half facing her fairies.

"There is one," North stroked his snow-white beard. "Who?" Jack smirked.

"Devion Black, mate. One of the most dangerous spirits, mate," Bunny played with his boomerang. "How could you say she's dangerous?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder, Sandy made a picture of Pitch on top of his head.

"Devi, is the daughter of Pitch. She's half spirit for all we know, she's dangerous because of her powers. Her powers are unknown some say she can control fire, some say she have the same power of her father and some say she have the power unknown, the strongest one," North's jolly voice turned serious.

"Jack, why are you so curious of a spirit that is born as a spirit?" Tooth's feathers ruffled.

"It's nothing.. Tooth, can I take another look of my memories? I haven't finished it yet," Jack smirked.

"Oh, Jack. The memories of the teeth only hold your most precious memories, some of your memories are in the strand of your hair, toe nails or finger nails," Tooth said. "Oh, I thought there would be more.. Do you have Rapunzel's memory?"

"Rapunzel? Oh Rapunzel! Sorry but only me, my fairies and the owner can take a look in those memories,"

* * *

"I can't believe he doesn't remember, Pascal," Rapunzel said with her chameleon on her palms. "Umm, hello?! I'm still here!" Flame said while munching on cookies.

"I know," Rapunzel muttered.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_Aww! Thank you for loving Flame! I was planning on making her Asian but there's only one reply about that so I'll still think about it. _

_To: G.O.I. - I remember you! I saw you story and you updated it, maybe later I'll check it out. My picture is Jack's sister and him as humans, I know right? They are so cute!_

_Tomcat2425, XxXBlueRose23XxX , Annaliese95 , disnerd , Caiwyne , greenymidget and yatogirl thank you for reviewing! I'll update this every other day except for Wednesday and in school days... _

_Question: Who do you think Devion is? An enemy? A traitor perhaps? Hmm... I wonder.. what do you think?_


	4. Guardian of Creativity

**Chapter four: Thinking of You**

* * *

Jack rolled up in bed, his eyes still open. He twisted and turned, he still can't sleep. There's a lot of questions running around his mind.

'Is Flame and Devion the same girl?' 'How did Rapunzel know who he was before?' 'Who is the girl who tried to save him?'

"Argh, you need to sleep Jackie, you need to sleep!" Jack muttered out loud as he rolled again. He rubbed his eyes, closed them and tried to sleep.

* * *

Rapunzel sat up. It seemed forever, she can't sleep. She rubbed her eyes. She opened the floral lamp on her side desk and hugged her pillow.

"Why can't he remember?" Rapunzel whispered to Pascal who was sleeping. "After all we've been through,"

"Maybe if I try to sleep this won't be a problem," Rapunzel rolled to her blankets to keep her warm and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" Tooth fluttered inside Jack's room. There are two extra rooms in North's place, and North doesn't know what to do with it so he gave both of the rooms to Jack.

"Go away, Tooth. Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Jack moaned and rolled around, facing his back to the Tooth Fairy.

"This is important, Jack! Manny is picking a new Guardian!" Tooth shook Jack's shoulder. "A new Guardian?! Why didn't you told me earlier!" Jack sprang out of his bed and raced down the globe.

The other Guardians are already there. Bunny was polishing his boomerang. Sandy was gulping eggnog. And North is just staring at the moon.

When Tooth and Jack arrived downstairs, a silver pillar rose from the floor and the moon's light shone brightly at it.

It was a girl with big eyes, a pool of hair and a dress. She was carrying a basket filled with flowers and apples.

"Rapunzel? She's probably spreading Spring right now," Bunny smirked.

"Oh, please. Sunshine can handle Guardian duties and Spring spirit duties at the same time! She a pretty tough girl," Tooth said looking at her humming-pixies.

Jack listened at first but then the other Guardian's voices turned echo-wee and far away. He was thinking of the painting on Rapunzel's wall. He snapped out of his beyond deep thoughts when he heard his name.

"I think Jack wants to fetch Rapunzel," Tooth smiled excitedly. "What are we talking about?" Jack said.

"We're talking about who should fetch Rapunzel," North chuckled.

"Then why me?" Jack smirked.

"Because I'm preparing fer' Easter, Tooth and Sandy are busy and North is busy with his Christmas toys, so your the only one Frostbite," Bunny crossed his paws.

"Fine," Jack said stubbornly.

* * *

Jack flew to Rapunzel's tower and entered. Nobody was there, just 10 baskets of Easter eggs and some buckets of paint.

"If your looking for Punzie, she's not here. She's in the Spring festival of Corona," a girl's voice said. Jack looked around and he saw Flame sitting on one of the ceiling beams while painting an Easter egg .

"Where's Corona? I have to see her," Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"It's the town not far from here. Once you got out of the vine cave, just go straight then if you see a 'Snugly Duckling' sign, turn right. If you see the only cherry blossom in the forest, turn left then there you are, Corona," Flame smirked.

"Thanks," Jack flew out and followed Flame's instruction. He kinda trust her with this, but not completely.

He saw a town filled with blooming flowers, the roofs are covered with vines and the people looks happy. Jack landed and walked everything was filled with happiness and hope then he spotted Rapunzel talking to children. She was crouching the same level of the kids.

"Hey Sunshine," Jack mimicked the Guardian's nickname for Rapunzel. "Oh hey, Jack," Rapunzel stood up.

"You seem pretty busy," Jack looked motioned to the town. "Yeah, Corona loves flowers. How did you find me? I didn't mention Corona to you before," Rapunzel smirked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Flame told me. Anyway you have to come with me, the Guardians want to talk to you," Jack swung his staff to his shoulder. "But, I can't leave in the middle of the festival," Rapunzel ruffled one of the kid's hair.

"It's important, I promise it'll be quicker than Bunny," Jack smirked.

"Okay, but I have to say goodbye to them first," Rapunzel said pointing at the three children, "Okay, make it quick," Jack smirked. After Rapunzel went back o Jack,Jack scooped Rapunzel to his arms and flew up, without any warning.

"Jaaack! This is amazing!" Rapunzel screamed with excitement while clutching Jack's sweater. She wrapped her arms around Jack so she won't fall. Jack smiled hearing Rapunzel's cute scream.

They flew to the North pole with full speed.

"We're here!" Jack yelled while landing through the window.

"Great!" North exclaimed, "Whoa," Rapunzel gasped, it seems like it's her first time to enter North's workshop.

"Why did you call me here? I'm pretty busy," Rapunzel giggled.

"Man in the Moon chose you as a Guardian!" Tooth fluttered.

"Guardian? But why me? I mean, being a guardian is cool, but do you really think I'm ready?" Rapunzel smirked.

"If Manny chose you tha' means yer' ready Sunshine," Bunny ruffled Rapunzel's hair. "Okay!" Rapunzel smiled.

North brought out a large book in his arms but when he's about to read the gigantic book, the lights started to flicker and it blacked out. It was very dark.

A loud evil laugh alarmed the Guardians. "Do you really think your little Sunshine can help you? Foolish," Pitch's voice echoed.

Jack can hear the Guardian's struggling like they were place on a sack; Rapunzel blacked out, unconscious.

* * *

Jack woke up tied in chains, both him and Rapunzel are dangling against the wall. With chained wrists and ankles. The Guardians are locked up in cages. Jack's staff are with the Guardians, out of his reach...

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note_

_Is the story moving to fast? I'm thinking of fillers for the next chapter.. Anyway R&R!_


	5. Devion Black

**Chapter 5 : Devion Black**

* * *

"Good, you're all awake!" Pitch clapped his hands, standing behind him is a cloaked figure about four feet tall.

"Pitch! You monster!" Tooth screeched, it's a surprise she can't fly like her wings are to heavy to fly.

"Monster? I'm a genius! I planned this all along, of course! A man have to learn their mistakes from their previous fights," Pitch grinned evily.

"How could you be a genius!? This is mad! You're a mad man!"North pointed at Pitch.

"Genius, because I locked up the Guardians and nobody would interfere to my plans. By the way, I think you're the 'mad' man," Pitch disappeared and reappeared again near the door (exit).

"Devion dear, guard them like a hawk, I don't want anybody to spoil my plans," and with that Pitch left, leaving the cloaked figure with the Guardians.

"Yes, father," The cloaked figure nodded

* * *

The cloaked figure stepped forward and removed it's cloak. It was Flame, she isn't wearing her usual clothes. She's wearing a black dress with a crimson red belt, the dress stops on her knees. She have chains tied on her wrists and she's barefooted. She have six scars on her right arm, seven on the other and five scars on each leg. And she doesn't have her glow and her skin is dull and lifeless.

"Flame? How? What? Why?" Bunny stuttered, everyone is confused.

"Shh! I'm gonna get you out," Flame ran to Jack and Rapunzel first then to the Guardians.

After Flame released the Guardians, Jack held Flame's neck and slammed her against the wall. "You little traitor," he hissed.

Flame struggled and tried to take Jack's hand of her neck. Then she muttered some magical words,"Apoy... ng.. im...pyer...no," she said while gasping for air. (translation: Fire.. of.. he-...ll,)

After Flame muttered the words, Jack felt Flame's neck and hands getting hotter by the second. He retreated his hand and dropped Flame on the ground.

Flame gasped for air,"I'm not a traitor," she said as soon as she caught enough air.

"Not a traitor? Then what is this?! Some game called ' Lock up the Guardians and help Pitch'?" Tooth furiously said.

"No, sorry but I have to do this. Pitch is still my father," Flame sighed.

"That! That nasty man is your father?! And.. and you live in this dirty dark place?" Rapunzel stood up.

"Yes, that 'nasty man' saved me from dying and this dirty dark place is the only thing I could call home.. You.. you can't judge a book by it's cover," Flame crossed her arms.

"Well, let's check the contents, shall we? He tried to take over the world, he broke my staff, he almost killed Sandy and the Guardians," Jack counted.

"And he took care of me, when everybody else backed down and tortured me," Flame cuts in.

"Wait, what did you said?" North smirked.

"He took care of me, when everybody else backed down and tortured me," Flame repeated.

"How could someone like him save you?" North questioned the young spirit.

Flame let out a sigh and said," 200 years ago.. my mom left me with a man, who I thought IS my real father by the age of 5.. I thought mom would come back for me but.. she didn't. That m-man tortured me to do his work, he used me to beg for money on the streets and he.. he starved me for his own good," Flame bit her lip and continued.

"I survived being tortured for 5 straight years. And you know what he gave me on my 10th birthday? He put me in chains and splashed me with hot boiling water. He's a lunatic. That's when my real father saved me. He took my away and treated me well,"

"He erased my bad memories but he can't erase my scars, he told me that my mom died and he unlocked my spirit side," Flame wiped her tears.

There was a short silence between Flame and the Guardians.

"Then why did he call you 'Devion'?" Tooth smirked.

"That's my real name.. Let's stop talking we have to stop Dad," Flame opened the exit.

"What's his plan?" Rapunzel and the Guardians followed Flame.

"He's going to use my memories and insert them into every child's memory, the child will always have nightmares about being tortured," Flame stopped.

"How do you know his plans?" Jack smirked.

"Hehe, dad have evil speeches in front of the Globe," Flame chuckled.

"How are we going out of this place?" North asked.

"Yeah, I can't fly!" Tooth exclaimed trying to flap her wings, Jack and Sandy also tried to fly.

"We're located at the bottom part of the lair, this part unable every living beings to exit. And we have one way in and one way out," Flame jumped down the cliff.

"Using fire foxes," Flame smiled. She's seating on a black sleigh pulled by four foxes as big as North's reindeers.

The foxes have ivory paws and their fur are made out of fire.

The Guardians hoped in the sleigh.

"Buckle up!" Flame exclaimed.

"Thank goodness! These have bloody seat belts!" Bunny said while buckling up the double seat belts.

"Everything has it's reasons, Kangaroo! Khan, Deila, Blaze, Flare!_ Abante!_" Flame held the ropes.

The foxes howled then flew up. They're flying lightning speed.

"Slow down you bloody foxes!" Bunny shouted.

"No can do, Bunny! My Fire Foxes only listen to 'tagalog' commands!" Flame yelled back.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note: _

_Yes, you don't have to say it..I'm moving fast.. Okay! Thank you for your kind reviews! Yup, Flame and Devion is the same person.. Rapunzel is kinda quiet on this chapter. _

_Just so you know:_

_The place where Pitch locked the Guardians is a 'no flight place'.. Only fire foxes can fly in that area. And Bunny can't summon holes for some reasons that I don't want to explain._

_And if your wandering what's the meaning of 'Abante' it means MOVE.. _

_The foxes's names are Khan, Deila, Blaze and Flare.. Khan and Deila are from the word 'kandila' which is the tagalog word for candle._

_If you're asking why Flame's skin is dull and lifeless, it's because Flame can't turn on her glow when she's in Pitch's lair and the glow hides her scars.._

_That's all.. If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me!_


	6. He Won't Find us Here

**Chapter 6: He Won't Find Us Here**

* * *

"Okay, where are you taking us now?" Rapunzel held tight to the chairs.

"Somewhere dad won't think of finding us," Devion furrowed her eyebrows.

"_Khan, pumunta ka sa Paris kung saan si Ate Rainielle nakatira, sabihin mo pupunta kami doon,_" Devion released the fox in front. The fox zoomed west. _(translation: Khan, go to Paris where Rainielle lives and tell her that we're coming)_

"Where exactly?" Bunny smirked.

"Paris,"

* * *

The black sleigh landed beneath the Eiffel Tower, where Rainielle is standing. It's currently raining in Paris and Devion have to where her cloak back.

"Drip...drop...drip...drop... rain... a peaceful element..." Rainielle looked up at the sky.

The Guardians and Devion just stared at the French.

"...Something bad iz' going to happen," Rainielle turned around to face the fellow spirits.

She's not wearing her lady-like bo peep dress. She's wearing a black coat, powder blue leggings, black gloves and black rain boots. She still have her umbrella. Her hair is also longer than before.

"We now, that's why we came here," Rapunzel said, ignoring her wet dress, hair or feet.

"You want me to help you? Nobody ever needed Rainielle's help," the French opened her umbrella and gave it to the Spring spirit.

"Thanks," Rapunzel hugged herself and wrapped her hair around her to keep her warm.

"If you insist Rainielle, we might get a cold," Tooth fluttered her wings.

"Sorry, do come in," Rainielle waved her hand and a door appeared in front of the spirits.

They entered the seemingly magical door and found themselves in a magnificent mansion. Brick walls, expensive tiles, almost ancient furniture, everything about that mansion is royal and expensive. Rainielle must be from a wealthy family, a very wealthy family.

"Please make yourselves home," Rainielle said removing her rain boots.

Rapunzel, Devion, Bunny and Tooth quickly huddled by the fireplace. All of them are dripping wet but the floor is just magically absorbing the water.

Sandy sat by the window, staring outside with curiosity. North just stared at the huge mansion, eyes full of wonder.

"I'm sorry, my house iz' a mezz'," Rainielle closed her umbrella.

"A mess? You call this a mess? This is amazing," Jack chuckled.

Almost everybody remained silent, the only sound you can hear is the crackling firewood and the drips and splats from the rain.

Rapunzel wrapped herself with her extremely long golden hair and sat on the sofa. Tooth is thinking, they never saw Tooth so deep in thought.

Devion just stared at the fire with a dimmed glow surrounding her.

Bunny is polishing his boomerang while North is just sitting on the sofa. Sandy is just playing with sand.

Rainielle decided to cut out the silence. She opened the window, pointed her umbrella to the sky and...

BOOM!

A struck of lightning hit the sky and thunder stumbled the spirits.

"Sorry, I can't stand too much zilence'," Rainielle others nodded.

"Rainielle, you said nobody ever asked you to help someone. Why is that?" Rapunzel sheepishly asked.

The French spirit let out a sigh and said," When I waz human, well. I'm a weakling, I can't even lift my own weight and 'ave to be in a wheel chair to go around. I'm 'ome-schooled and I never ever go out of the house, until I know that my day has come,"

"T'was a rainy day and I wanted to feel free and feel what zhe other kids feel. So I broke the rules and sneaked out and before I knew it I was freezing," Rainielle took a deep breathe.

"Although, zhat' didn't stopped me, after zhat' breath-taking experience I died," she let out a sigh.

"Of course, I never 'ave to sit in zhat wheel chair again but it feels like my past ztill haunts me and I regret everything I did on that day,"

Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, she stood up and stormed out. Everybody was shocked to see the cheerful Spring spirit react like that.

"Did I say something?" Rainielle clasped her hands on her mouth.

"No, you didn't," Devion quickly said, knowing Rapunzel, the Spirit of Spring wouldn't walk out for no reason.

"Rapunzel?" Tooth got to her feet but Jack stopped her.

"I'll handle this," Jack took his staff and flew out.

* * *

Jack knew where Rapunzel would go. He headed to Rapunzel's tower. And he was right.

"Hey Punz, is something wrong?" Jack whispered, in case Rapunzel is in the tower.

He entered and saw the spirit of spring, sitting next to the wall where the painting of Jack (human) and the brunette girl used to be. Now the painting is erased which looked like forced.

"Leave me alone," Rapunzel pleaded without looking at the Guardian of Fun.

"I won't leave you until you tell me what's going on," Jack flew in front of Rapunzel.

"No, you don't remember and you won't understand," Rapunzel looked away.

"I will understand," Jack hugged Rapunzel, which gave the spirit of spring shivers.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note_

_This is kinda a filler, I think..Yup! There are plenty of fillers to go before the real FIGHT! _

_So facts:_

_Rainielle lives somewhere in Paris. In a huge mansion with moving things. Brooms that sweeps the floors by themselves, dishes that wash themselves, automatic lighting, dusters that cleans the house, so yeah , you can say the house is magical._

_SO I totally forgot to mention this.. _

_I will not update during Thursdays and Saturdays! Forget about the 'not update during Wednesday thingy'_

_Rapunzel and Devion (Flame) looses their power (Spring and Summer) when a Solar Eclipse occur._

_From now on I will call Flame by the name Devion, her real name. So don't be confused. By the way Rainielles's clothing change once in a while. If my French spelling is wrong.. blame google.._

_Au revoir! Rendez-vous prochaine mise à jour! Paalam! Abangan and susunod na update!_


	7. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 7 : Love Is In the Air**

* * *

Rapunzel hugged the winter spirit back, "It's really nice to be with you again," she said, almost whispering. Jack saw a bunch of armored pixies ready for attacking then a female pixie in a fusha pink dress stopped them, like saying : "Not a good time, guys! Head back to the waterfalls!"

"Again?" Jack asked.

"Yes, again. Don't you remember?" Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

Jack blinked then, one second he thought he saw Rapunzel with short brown hair. He blinked again and he saw Rapunzel normally, with her hair unbraided.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked the pre-occupied winter spirit.

A flash of memory entered Jack's mind.

* * *

Memory:_ (A/N: At the start of this memory Jack is about 14 years old)_

Jack (human) heard someone crying and he followed where the sobbing noise came from. It was coming from above the tree. He climbed the tree and saw a girl about his age.

"Hey there," he gently said.

The girl shivered, her eyes filled with fear. "Please don't hurt me," she said with a sorrowful voice.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Jack, what's your name?" Jack (human) smiled at the crying girl.

"Rapunzel," the girl said, not looking at Jack (h)

"Why are you crying Rapunzel?" Jack (h) took a step closer to Rapunzel (h).

"They keep teasing me because of my hair, they said I look like a freak and I look like a boy," Rapunzel (h) wiped her tears. She's right, she have short hair but it looks cute on her.

"That's not true, I think you look beautiful just the way you are," Jack (h) smirked, blushing.

"Y-you really t-think that?" she said.

"Uh, yeah," Jack (h) ran his fingers through his brown hair.

~time warp~

"Jack! Don't leave me here! It's too high!" Rapunzel (h) yelped.

Jack (h) let out a laugh then said, "I'm not gonna leave you there, I'm gonna help you climb down!"

"Thank goodness!" Rapunzel (h) smiled.

"After you meow!" Jack (h) teased.

~time warp~

"Jack, I'm scared," Emma told her brother. Rapunzel (h) is sitting on a log watching her friends with a smile.

(_A/N: I don't really remember their dialog so I'll skip that part) _

Jack (h) saved Emma but he got plunged down the thin ice.

Rapunzel (h) clasped her hands to her mouth then tears started to fall to her cheeks. She quickly ran to Emma and hugged the little girl.

"Rapunzel, what happened to Jack? Why is he swimming in the cold water?" Emma fearfully said, looking at the hole where her brother fell. Small tears filled her eyes.

"Shhh, Emma look at me. Look at me.. I'm gonna see what I can do, okay? Stop crying.. Go to your mother and.. and tell her what happened.. okay? No matter what happen don't jump in that hole," Rapunzel (h) tried to smile and wiped the little girl's tears.

Emma simply nodded and ran to their house, crying.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Rapunzel (h) whispered then she looked at the hole.

She jumped in and tried to help but the water is too cold... they both ended dead.

End of Memory

* * *

Back to Reality...

"Rapunzel, you.. you comforted my sister.. you tried to save me!" Jack smiled with excitement.

Rapunzel simply smiled.

"So, what's your plan with this unpainted wall?" Jack motioned to the wall with his staff.

"I'm going to stop living in my past and move on, paint a new painting," Rapunzel stood up and leaped to the floor. Jack floated to the box of paint and sat beside it.

Rapunzel took white paint and a big paintbrush and started covering the faded wall white. After she finished covering the wall she leaped to the floor and walked to the box of paints then..

She tripped because of her unbraided hair,a small yelp escaped Rapunzel's lips and she landed on top of Jack.

"You should really be more careful," Jack smirked, blushing. Rapunzel's face is a few centimeters from Jack's.

"I'm really sorry," Rapunzel sheepishly said.

"Well, you should be. You dripped paint on my favorite sweater," Jack mumbled, still blushing like mad.

Rapunzel smiled then kissed the mumbling winter spirit. She pressed her soft warm lips on Jack's cold ones.

She pulled herself and they parted. Both of the spirits blushed like mad.

Jack stared at Rapunzel then he leaned closer to Rapunzel.. then they kissed again. Jack slipped his hand around Rapunzel's waist, they parted when they heard a small giggle from no where.

"Who's there?" Jack shouted with Rapunzel still on top of him.

Then they heard another giggle, they followed where the giggle came from and saw two teens sitting on a cloud.

A girl and a boy about 14 years old. The girl have blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, pink eyes and she's wearing a light pink greek goddess dress sealed with a gold heart, she have a bow and arrows slinging on her back.

The boy have short blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. He's wearing a red hoodie and white pants. He also have a bow and arrows slinging on his back.

Both of them are sitting on a cloud and both of them have white wings.

"Who are you and how did you found this tower?" Rapunzel stood up.

"Would you look at that! Hey, stupid Cupid! These Lovebirds can see us!" the girl called out the boy.

"I prefer you to call me by my first name," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Valentine, he's Luke. We're the spirit of Valentines Day or otherwise Love," the girl cheerfully said.

"How long have you been floating there?" Jack nervously asked, looking at Rapunzel.

"From the moment Goldie tripped over her extremely long hair!" Valentine fluffed her cloud.

"She dragged me here," Luke quickly demanded.

"You know it's wrong to barge into someone's home," Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Hey pucker-up princess, that kiss wouldn't even happen if we're not here!" Valentine smirked.

"What?" Rapunzel and Jack chorused.

"Let's just say, I accidentally hit Goldie with a 'kiss-him/her arrow', I was targeting Frostie," Valentine nervously laughed.

"A kiss-him arrow? What? Why do you have to do that?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I'm out of here," Luke floated out then Valentine grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"Look, if your as old as us you would now how we feel... You're even lucky that you're spirit seasons, we only become really active when it's Valentines Day," Valentine smirked.

"You said you're the spirit of Valentines day.. shouldn't you be a chubby baby in a diaper?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"This is how they expect us? Unbelievable," Luke crossed his arms.

"Don't mind that! What important is Love is in the Air! I can feel a strong bond around here!" Valentine twirled around.

"Not to be rude but are you twins?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Yeah! Luke is 5 minutes older than me! He's the real stupid Cupid, I'm just the girl version," the spirit of love smiled.

* * *

**Rainielle's Mansion**

"Dad, is ten times stronger this time. We need all the help we can get," Devion smirked.

"How come is he stronger?" Bunny furrowed his eyebrows.

"He have my horrible memories and he's going to attack on a solar eclipse," Devion looked down.

"If we need all the help we can get then we must find other spirits before the eclipse," Tooth fluttered.

"Precisely," Devion smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note..._

_This chapter is more like a filler. So this chapter spot lights Rapunzel and Jack's past and relationship.._

_First Kiss! Wait not their first kiss.. more like a third.. (they probably kissed in their past)_

_yup, that's why this chapter is called LOVE is in the AIR because the cupids, the fluffiness and the kisses are all here!_

_Okay, I'm just babbling now.._

_Anyway, wait patiently! By the way.. Yes, the "Drip..drop..drip...drop.." thing is from Juvia Lockser from Fairytail.._


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

* * *

Rainielle's Mansion

"What's taking them so long?" Tooth fluttered impatiently. Rapunzel and Jack have been gone for almost an hour now.

"Maybe I should contact them," Devion took a red flower from her cloak's pocket.

...

"Busy," Devion smirked.

"Yeah, like Jack will ever be busy," Bunny rolled his eyes. Tooth's feathers ruffled then her eyes widen with excitement and her wings flapped faster than before.

"Tooth, would you settle down. Your wings are buzzy," North snickered.

Sandy thought of the same thought Tooth was thinking, kisses and a golden heart appeared on top of his head.

"Zhey're right. Ra-punzel and Jshack know each other in zhey're past.. Zhey' even spend a lot of time togezher," Rainielle nodded, approving with Sandy and Tooth's thought.

"You think they confessed? Jack, isn't that fast with feelings, mate," Bunny chuckled.

"Come on Bunny! They are meant to be! Don't be over protective with little Sunshine! She's not so little anymore," Tooth circled around the six foot pooka.

"They might even kissed!" Tooth added.

"Who might kissed?" Jack asked as Jack and Rapunzel enter the room.

"Oh, nothing!" Tooth flew back to the sofa.

"You don't mind two more spirits don't you? They kept following us," Rapunzel motioned to the cupids.

"_Bonjour! _Valentine and Luke! How are you?" Rain greeted.

"Rainielle! It's really really really great to visit the city of Love again, I feel so great! Love is everywhere!" Valentine hugged the French. While Luke just followed the excited and jumpy girl. Valentine is always like this when she feels strong bonds.

...

"Can we talk to Jack in private?" the other Guardians pulled Jack from Rapunzel's side.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Jack struggled as North held him by the back of his collar.

They entered a small room. Big enough to fit a chubby Russian man, a six-foot talking pooka, a hummingbird hybrid, Jack and Sandy.

"So what happened?" North smiled.

"Uh, nothing?" Jack smirked, swinging his staff to his shoulder.

"So what's her teeth like?! Sparkly? White? Pearly?!" Tooth fluttered, excitedly.

"Who's teeth?" Jack focused on the buzzy fairy.

"Rapunzel's!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't really know. I don't check teeth, like you do," Jack ran his fingers through his finger.

"Of course you don't! But I'm sure you made contact with them!" Tooth said.

"What?!" Jack yelled. The other Guardians looked at Tooth with surprised looks.

"Oops?" Tooth rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, if I interrupted something but you have to see this," Devion barged in and ran to the living room.

Rainielle opened the window wide open and they saw a huge black cloud covering the skies. Not just an ordinary cloud but a cloud of black sand, Pitch's black sand.

"It has begun," Devion muttered.

"So what should we do?" Rapunzel's eyes filled with fear.

"We need a plan," Bunny stepped forward.

"The only thing that could defeat it is the happiest memory from one of the Guardians, and we should turn the nightmares into good things as fast as possible," Devion sat down.

"Happiest memory? I think Jack should go," Tooth fluttered.

"Me again? Why can't it be you?" Jack demanded.

"You have the happiest memories compared to us," Tooth smirked.

"Jack it is! There's a lever at the center of the cloud, it's really tricky to get to the center. We should distract Dad so he won't do anything to Jack," Devion drew a plan on a piece of paper.

"That should be easy," North crossed his arms.

"Rapunzel, I'm afraid you should stay in the sleigh. The solar eclipse will last a minute, and that's quite a lot of time, you should attack after the eclipse," Devion smirked.

"So the plan is protect Jack and attack as many nightmares as we can," Luke cuts in, he tied his sister on a chair.

"Yeah, kinda," Devion shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean kinda?" Bunny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure about the lever because dad might changed the design," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What am I gonna do again?" Jack swung his staff to his shoulder.

"You're going to think the happiest memory you can think of the pull the lever, easy peasy," Devion stood at the window sill.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note..._

_Okay, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen. It's gonna be sad if I killed a character and it's going to be none realistic and cliche if I made them WIN... so yeah, I should think about it.. Anyway, don't forget to review! The next update will be on Sunday.._


	9. Not a chapter!

**Hello! This is not a chapter.. But the next update will be on June 22, 2013 - Saturday. I might be gone for a while because school is here and I have to 'focus'. For more information about updating schedule, please check my profile. The update schedule is in there. **

**So yeah, please wait patiently for the next chapter! Thank you for understanding.**


	10. A Beautiful Nightmare (part 1)

_Author's Note... more like weirdo's note.._

_Hello lovelies! Thank you for the very inspiring and kind reviews! Please keep dropping reviews, they inspire me to write more.I just realized that I didn't mention Rainielle's eye color, my mistake.. her eye color will be mentioned in this chapter.. Anyway,enjoy is too happy for this chapter..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Beautiful Nightmare (part one)**

Devion stared at the black cloud forming above everything, then a sound of breaking glass, then a scream.

"Who's that?" Tooth frightfully said, her wings flapping rapidly. North unsheathed his swords, Bunny drew his boomerangs, Sandy formed a sand ball, Jack gripped firmly on his staff, Rainielle did the same with her umbrella. The cupids took their bows and arrows and readied for attacking. Wait, where's Rapunzel?!

An evil laugh echoed across the room. Then Pitch's shadow appeared on the walls.

"Pitch! Stop being a coward and face us!" Jack yelled, his eyes following the shadow's direction.

The shadow disappeared and reappeared on a wall as a tall man holding a chained girl on his hand. "Guardians... you.. have something very important with you for the past days and you didn't even bother protecting them for the world's sake," the shadow disappeared.

The shadow reappeared near the stairs, "Maybe there's a reason why you didn't protect them,"

"Maybe you still don't trust the daughter of the Nightmare King? Or perhaps Jackie don't want another kiss from the daughter of the sun?" Pitch's voice said. The shadow gliding across the walls.

The guardians suspiciously looked at Jack while Valentine gasped. Jack threw a blade of ice to the shadow.

"What did you do to Rapunzel?!" Jack kept attacking the quick-moving shadow with frost. Rainielle's protuberant grey eyes widen, seeing her beautiful brick walls getting slashed by blades of ice and frost.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't do anything to her.. yet.."

"Where's Devion?!" North yelled.

"Devion?! Devion?! Do you think I would let her stay on your side? She's still my daughter," and with that Pitch's shadow disappeared.

* * *

**Pitch's Lair (under Venice, Italy)**

Pitch dragged Devion to a corner, holding her by her chain bracelets that seem to expand by his and Devion's will.

Devion remained unconsciously asleep. Pitch tucked her to a bed but locked her chains against the wall.

Devion suddenly opened her eyes, like waking up from a horrible nightmare.

"Dad?! Wh-what are you doing?!" Devion sat up, seeing her father chaining Rapunzel against the wall.

"Claiming back what's mine and putting a Guardian's love-one on hostage, why?" Pitch crossed his arms.

"Chains.. my old enemy and also a weapon," Devion muttered, smirking.

"Devion.. my little one... how could you betray your own father?" Pitch slowly said.

"I wouldn't call it betray.. I'm doing the right thing, like Seraphina would do if she was on my place," Devion muttered.

"DO NOT INCLUDE SERAPHINA!... you both have something in common, that leaves a sour taste on my mouth, bleh," Pitch roared.

"Who both?" Devion looked at Pitch with angry at the same time scared eyes.

"Your mother and you.. did your 'mother' ever tell you the story of how we met?" Pitch smirked.

"No, not really," Devion sighed.

Pitch furrowed his eyebrows and sighed... "Good,"

Then he disappeared taking Rapunzel and Devion with him.

* * *

The guardians (and the others) went to Burgess and walked around the small town.

Suddenly Pitch appeared with a cloaked Devion behind him and an unconscious chained Rapunzel on his hand.

"Pitch," the guardians glared.

"Good your all huddled," Pitch laughed evilly, "Here you can have your 'Sunshine' back," Pitch threw Rapunzel to the Guardians direction.

Jack caught the blonde and checked her pulse.

"What did you do to her?" Jack glared at the tall dark man.

"Nothing but I'm sure Devion would know," Pitch motioned to Devion.

All attention turned to the bright (literally) girl.

"Uh, it's.. it's a solar eclipse.. and... Rapunzel would lose almost all of her energy without... the.. sun," Devion said.

Jack's eyes widen.

"Take this you empty hearted man!" Valentine withdrew an arrow while she flipped and floated, her wavy blonde hair bouncing with every movement.

Pitch easily dodged the arrow then he ordered a Nightmare to chase the female cupid.

"Sweet darlings," Valentine muttered then she went flying away, her small white wings flapping rapidly like Tooth's. Luke glared at Pitch then looked at the Nightmare who was chasing his screaming sister.

"Val! Hold on!" Luke aimed at the Nightmare, trying to avoid shooting his sister.

"Hold on to what!? Get away you little Nightmare!" Valentine kept flapping her wings, some feathers falling from her wings.

* * *

While a nightmare chased the cupid, the guardians are sparing combats with Pitch. Jack was just holding Rapunzel in his arms. Rainielle was protecting them, making sure no Nightmare would touch Rapunzel.

"Keep your earz covered, I'll be sending lightning and thunder," Rainielle said, pointing the tip of her umbrella to the Nightmares.

Sandy threw a sand whip at Pitch while Bunny threw his boomerang.

Pitch easily dodged and smirked while aiming an arrow of black sand somewhere.

Tooth took one of North's sword and threw it like a pro. _(go,tooth! girl power! do it like a dude!)_

Pitch dodged and fired the arrow.

The guardians' attention turned to the flying arrow. _(slow motion)_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **_Who got hit by the arrow? Oh dear, I can't believe I'm "killing" a beloved character... (temporarily killing, not dead)_


	11. A Beautiful Nightmare (part 2)

_Author's Note... more like weirdo's note..._

_So.. hello lovelies! Thank you very much for the reviews... This is a semi-sad chapter and I've been thinking who to "sacrifice"... Enough chit-chat! Let's get back to the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Beautiful Nightmare (part two)**

_(Recap: the arrow made out of black sand is released and it's going to hit somebody; Jack is still panicking over Rapunzel's dull body; The cupid's are still being chased by Nightmares; The guardians are attacking Pitch with all their might; Rainielle is protecting Jack and Punzie; While Devion stayed behind Pitch the whole time)_

The arrow hit Rapunzel. Jack's eyes widen and turned misty.

Rapunzel's body got surrounded by black sand and poof! She vanished. Jack gasped, his eyes filled with cold tears.

"Nooo!" Devion ran to Jack but Pitch took Devion by her cloak's hoodie. Rainielle and Tooth clasped their hands to their mouth.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he breathe heavily.

"Enjoy your little Nightmare, Jack" Pitch laughed evilly then he vanished with his fearlings, taking Devion with him. Tooth tried to charge one more time but before she could choke Pitch's neck, the Nightmare king was gone.

The Nightmares disappeared. The one that's chasing Valentine, those who are attacking Rainielle.

(scene cut)

* * *

Everybody headed to the North Pole. Everybody is devastated to see the cheerful Spring spirit disappear just like that.

Jack sat on the window sill and made a floral design of frost on the window. Rainielle's eyes became sadder than before; Tooth sat on one corner, which is unusual for her.

* * *

(Pitch's Lair)

Pitch dragged the crying girl to her bed. Devion huddled on a corner, her tears evaporating the moment they touch her skin.

"Oh stop crying," Pitch snarled, tying Devion's chains to the wall.

Devion sobbed then looked at her father with anger, "You killed my friend! You should pay!" she shouted, her eyes turned red, as well as her hair. Orange aura and wind surrounded her.

_"Ignis off modum,_" Pitch whispered to Devion's direction. _(Latin for: Fire mode off)_

Devion gasped for air then her hair and her eyes turned back to normal, the aura and the wind disappeared. She collapsed to her bed while still gasping for air.

"What... did... you ... do... to... me?" she said, looking at Pitch.

"I took away your oxygen. No oxygen means no flame," Pitch smirked.

Devion clutched her chest and kept breathing heavily. "Please.. I need to breath," she pleaded.

Pitch smiled evilly as he watch Devion gasp for air.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_A/N: ok, I have no idea what just happened... will Pitch let Devion live? _


	12. The Sun Kingdom

_Author's Note... more like weirdo's note..._

_Hello again! This will be the last update for this month... so, yeah... So shout-outs and answer time!_

_For those few who hates me for killing Rapunzel: I'm sorry okay? Punzie's death is only TEMPORARY! And I have a reason.. _

_For those who asked why do that to Devion: I have no idea.. I have no plan of some sort, I'll think about that.._

_To rahrah11: Hi! I'm dorry but I didn't receive any review or pm regarding the "trapped in dream thing" but don't worry my plan is close to the trapped in dream theme..._

_So, enjoy! Please no flames or hates.. but please review.._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Sun Kingdom**

Bright and warm.

Rapunzel woke up in a very bright,warm and clean place. Not Sandy's island, not Bunny's warden nor Tooth's palace.

She sat up and blinked. She's sitting on an elegant bed. Her hair is beautifully braided with flowers.

Rapunzel stood up and walked around. She saw a golden door and entered it. She found herself standing on a huge hallway, each side have a golden armor statue.

She looked up, amazed with all the crawling vines on the walls and the sunlight lighting the whole room.

Rapunzel saw another door and entered it, she found herself on a balcony. The balcony's view is amazing, you can see the whole world.

"Good your awake," a lady's voice said. Rapunzel gasped then turned around.

She saw a lady, about a few inches taller than her. The woman is wearing a purple dress, a golden crown, pearl necklace and earrings. She have long brown hair, green eyes like Rapunzel's and a sweet smile.

"Where am I?" Rapunzel said.

"Your home Rapunzel, this is the Sun Kingdom. The real kingdom of Corona," the woman said. She walked to the end of the balcony and motioned to the world.

"How-.. Who are you?" Rapunzel sheepishly said.

"Well, I'm not quite surprised you don't know me. Rapunzel, I'm Primrose, your mother," the woman placed her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Mother? Who's my father? wait this is going to fast I don't even know where to start," Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair.

Primrose smiled.

"Am I ... am I dead?" Rapunzel said, almost whispering.

"Dead? Oh no, dear. You're not dead, your immortal, how could you die?" Primrose chuckled.

"But can I return back to.. Earth? They're devastated. Especially Jack," Rapunzel said.

"Darling, this isn't the right time. We have to wait," Primrose stroked Rapunzel's hair.

"But-,"

"It isn't safe yet, you have to wait for the right time to go back," Primrose cut her off.

Rapunzel looked down and back to the balcony's view.

* * *

**Pitch's Lair**

"Dad, please," Devion choked.

Pitch looked at the gasping girl and smirked,"You have to promise me that you won't return on the Guardian's side,"

Devion's eyes widen.

"Answer," Pitch yelled.

"No! I won't promise anything! Never," Devion shouted back.

"Suit yourself," Pitch left the room, leaving Devion.

* * *

_Author's note..._

_Sorry for the very short chapters, I have short time to edit and think about the chapter.. so sorry please wait patiently for the next update! ^_^_


	13. Unleash

_Author's Note.._

_Wow.. it's been a long time since I updated, huh? I didn't get much reviews as I hoped.. oh well.._

_I wish you waited patiently for this chapter cause it's gonna be worth it! I promise..._

_And when I promise I never break that promise... ever.._

_Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Unleash**

_(flashback, when Devion was in her human self)_

_"You stupid girl! You didn't sell anything! What are we going to eat now!? This is only good for one person!" the man slapped Devion on the face._

_Devion remained silent, tears slowly running down her cheeks._

_"Your weak! Pathetic! Stupid! No wonder your mother left you," the man dragged Devion on one corner._

_"She didn't leave me. She promised.. she promised.. she'll come back for me," Devion said, her voice shivering in fear._

_"Ha! Promise are meant to be broken you idiot! You stupid idiot!" the man shouted._

_"She'll come back for me! She promised!... she promised," Devion yelled._

_"Never shout back at me you pathetic girl!" the man took his belt and slashed it against Devion._

_Devion screamed in pain._

_(end of flash back)_

Weak. Pathetic. Idiot. Stupid.. Words echoed around Devion's head. Tears are running down her cheeks.

"Nobody.. nobody would call me weak AGAIN!" Devion suddenly regained air then her eyes turned blood red.

The chains on her wrists and ankles melted. Her hair became live fire, flaming hot, and very unstable. Her skin obtained a rich and bright orange glow.

Then two large fire wings sprouted out of her back. "Nobody will ever underestimate me," Devion said before she took off.

* * *

"Mother, I have to go back, they.. they need me," Rapunzel pleaded once more.

The woman turned around with a stern look. Her brown eyebrows furrowed, her big green eyes leering on Rapunzel's.

"You want to go back?.. And why would you want that?" the woman crossed her arms.

"Something's not right," Rapunzel muttered to herself.

"Why would you want to do that?.. You think he loves you? Oh dear, look at you. You think he's impressed? He will forget about you sooner or later, honey. And I don't want you to feel devastated when he will," the woman circled around Rapunzel.

"No, he will never do that to me," Rapunzel protested.

"Believe me, honey. He will," the woman said.

"He's different," Rapunzel said, almost yelling.

"HE'S. A. GUY!" the woman stated.

"So what?" Rapunzel smirked, then entered the castle.

"I wouldn't d-d-d-do t-that if I-I were you," the woman glitched, like an corrupting computer.

"What?" Rapunzel tried to get out of the castle but it was too late. The doors shut close and the lights flickered off.

"Hello?" she walked forward, trying to see in the dark if she could. Then she saw a light and someone.

"Jack? Is.. Is that you?" she ran to the light.

She was right, it was Jack.

"Jack!" she shouted.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing here?" Jack turned around, his eyes blank.

"What?"

"My life was going on better without you. What are you doing here? I don't need you, in fact I don't love you," Jack smirked.

"What? Your just playing, this... This is nothing but a dream.. A very bad dream," Rapunzel clutched her head and breath heavily, tears ran down her cheeks. She sat down, sobbing.

The whole place faded and now there was nothing but white walls and white floors.

"Psst! Psst! Hey over here!" a girl's voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Rapunzel looked around, wiping her tears.

"Over here!" the voice said.

Rapunzel looked around then saw a red panda. She walked forward it.

"Are you the one who called me?" Rapunzel knelt and tried to smile at the small and cute creature.

The red panda nodded, then it crawled away, beckoning Rapunzel to follow it.

Rapunzel followed the creature," Where are you going?"

The red panda kept on running forward until they reached a golden door.

"Is that the way out?" Rapunzel gasped. The creature nodded, then something caught its attention.

"What is it?" Rapunzel looked where the red panda was looking. There was Nightmares surrounding them.

The red panda beckoned her to go and leave her.

"I won't leave you," Rapunzel readied herself for battle.

The red panda roared like a real tiger then it glowed and turned into a real one. Rapunzel gasped in both surprise and fright that she stumbled to the door and she got teleported to the real world.

* * *

Something glowed on top of the Globe and a door appeared, and Rapunzel came stumbling down. She yelped for help and Jack immediately flew to catch her.

"Rapunzel! You're back! But ho- I'm glad your back," Jack smiled widely, then he pressed his lips to Rapunzel's.

When they parted Rapunzel's eyes were filled whit tears of joy, "I knew it was just a bad dream," she said then she hugged him tightly.

"Rapunzel!" Rainielle, Valentine, Luke, Tooth, North and Bunny exclaimed with wide smiles on their faces.

Jack landed gently on the floor the a crowd of spirits hugged Rapunzel tightly.

"Crikey! What's that?" Bunny looked out of the window.

"What's what?!" Valentine regained her energetic self and flew to the window.

"AHHH! It's a flaming bird!" Valentine fluttered behind the globe.

A flaming creature-like thingy flew nearer and nearer to the Workshop and...

CRASH!

It was Devion. She was surrounded with smoke and fire. The floor where she landed (more like crashed) have a crater. She wasn't affected by the snow or the cold wind, when the snow touched her skin it just melted and evaporated.

"What are you doing here? Laughing when there's a big mess out there?" Devion said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Disaster

_Author's Notes..._

_Hello! I'm not quite sure where this is going..._

_Anyway... shout outs! _

_To rahrah11 : Yay indeed! There's a stronger Devion and Punzie is back!_

_To StellaMoonstone : What? Why would you say that? I don't really understand why.. If your waiting for a good part.. WAIT FOR IT!_

_Anyway, sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Disaster**

Everybody was silent seeing the angry look on Devion's young face. And that's not the thing that is bothering them, Devion looks 10 times stronger now. Fiery and unstable hair, a bright and hot glow around her, fire wings with the wing span of 4 feet each, and the mark of melted chains on her wrists and ankles.

"Well, Rapunzel is back," Tooth rubbed her elbow.

"I know she's back. Don't you know that Dad just manipulated your brains on thinking that she's gone?" Devion said, looking down.

"What are you so angry about?" Valentine said with a shivering voice.

Devion looked at the cupid and then her fire wings disappeared and she returned to her normal self. Ash black hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, black dress with a crimson red belt.

"I'm not angry, I just look angry with all the fire," Devion smirked.

"So what exactly is happening outside?" Jack asked. More serious than ever.

"Dad. He's taking over the children's minds and nobody would fight back because their kids," Devion said, running her fingers through her hair.

"You mean.. he's creating a World War III using children? That's insane," Luke said, Sandy nodded agreeing.

"Crikey, that is insane," Bunny crossed his paws.

Everybody looked at each other in silence.

"Then how do we fight them? We can't possibly hurt innocent children," Rapunzel said in a worried tone. She's right, they are the Guardian of Children, they can't hurt the ones they protect.

"Zhen' we have to fight the one who's controlling zhem', iz' zhat right?" Rainielle said.

"That's right and Sandy should sprinkle dreamsand on the children so they would regain their old selves," Devion smiled.

"Did everybody get that?" North smiled.

They all nodded, "Let's go."

North, Bunny, Rapunzel and Rainielle rode North's sleigh while Devion, Valentine, Luke, Sandy and Jack flew. They saw big dark clouds surrounding Burgess, and flaming cars and houses. Even the forests have flaming trees. Kids running around with frying pans and torches.

"This is worst than I thought!" Tooth clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Frying pans? Really?" Luke chuckled. And caught an angry expression from Rapunzel.

"Hey, it's a good weapon," Rapunzel crossed her arms, hugging her trusty frying pan.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**because my brother is annoying me **


	15. The End?

_Author's note.. _

_So I think this is good bye.. Don't worry there are lots of stories coming up.. (this chapter is probably better in my head or in a movie)_

_Enjoy, I guess..._

* * *

**Chapter 13 : The Last Blow**

"Come on, people! Nightmares aren't gonna kill themselves," Devion's hands turned into flamethrowers and she whipped and slashed the Nightmares that are coming their way. Sandy made his sandwhips and did the same. Tooth spun around, hitting the Nightmare with her wings. The cupids took their bows and arrows and started shooting the Nightmares as if those are their prey.

Bunny threw egg bombs and boomerangs, Jack froze the flying creatures. North drew his swords and started hitting the mares. Rainielle sent out storms and lightnings. Rapunzel threw her frying pan as if its a boomerang, she also commanded the plants,vines and trees to trap the Nightmares.

Devion flew directly to the black cloud. She searched for her 'father' and attacked him.

"I taught you well," Pitch smirked as he get up from the floor made out of Nightmare sand. "You didn't taught me anything," Devion charged once more but Pitch quickly dodged.

"Don't be silly. I taught you everything you know," Pitch laughed as he dodged every attack Devion throws to him. Devion growled and changed into her devil form (A/N: like the Flame princess from Adventure Time). "STOP SQUIRMING!" she roared fireballs. "Whoa!" Pitch fell off the cloud.

He accidentally landed on North's sleigh. Rapunzel gasped at the sight then she pounded her frying pan on Pitch's head. "Nice shot!" Jack laughed. The Nightmare king blacked out but the Nightmares are still attacking the children and the Guardians (and the other spirits)

The spirits kept on attacking and protecting the normal children. And they defeated evil once more

(A/N: I'm tired and having a writer's block at this so I'm gonna cut to the chase..)

The war has ended and they all lived peacefully. Valentine, Luke and Rainielle went back to there hometown, Paris. Devion now held Pitch on lock down in her own underground world. And the other Guardians went back to their own businesses.

Jack and Rapunzel eventually got married (after a lot of asking from Jack) and a few centuries later they had a baby girl named, Elsa

* * *

**The End?**

_Author's Note.. (again)_

_There will be a sequel to this. Something bigger and better. I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you all the best. Thanks for reading and at the same time waiting. The sequel won't be long but if it is.. it will be worth it. _


End file.
